


The Professor and The Prince

by korviscapetrova



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens, Cousins, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Loyalty, Older Woman/Younger Man, Parental Trauma, Planets, Professors, Smut, Violence, War, femme dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korviscapetrova/pseuds/korviscapetrova
Summary: With almost over nine planets conquered Prince of Daxam will have to conquer another most important aspect before he sits on the throne.And he sure has a mentor, a guide in the form of a Professor. Whilst an older Kara is a sensually liberated woman. She knows she will take no shit and she's the only one to put down and punish the Prince when he gets difficult. And makes no secret of her wants, ambitions and desires.Will the Young Prince fall in the trap of desire and endless possibilities of love with his professor or will he take charge and teach the teacher?
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Mon-El, Kara Danvers/Jake Riley, Kara Danvers/Malachai "Kai" Parker, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Lar Gand | Mon-El | Valor & Legionnaires
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	1. Dakkam Ur

Rao had begun to set.  
The Red sun casting a pink kiss to the face to the winner. Fates were kinder to the Daxam's King and his army.

As a roar of Victory was declared in the favour of the guests. The baskil horn filling the field.

The opponent warrior, thoroughly disarmed fell helplessly down on his arse.   
It was as pathetic as he looked and the face of utter shock and defeat having thrown into the dust.

He was beaten in the one man to man battle. Decided and sealing the fate of the enemy's army. This was perhaps the only way to avoid too much battle bloodshed.

Dakkam Ur.

'Valorous', the prince had earned his name by every right. It was a quick defeat. 

Both men bare chested entered into the pit. One to cocky and the other eerily calm despite his young age. A certain melancholy sorrow mixed with the military impassiveness marred the handsome features of the Prince. He was plain bored, he knew of all the movements of the battle hardened for a very young age by his mother and his trainer he was born to defeat and trained to kill, his skills single handedly making him one of the most deadly man barehanded in the entire army, but all he wanted now was to sit down and wanted to get over with it faster than Rao's light. The other Prince goaded, and instigated him, vanity and overconfidence clear as day on his face. Although it was evening and the political settlement was refused.

The kingdom of Naoles were rich in Kryptonite and King of Daxam needed it. 

Start!

The Prince of Naoles charged at him, amateurish movements were noticed my MonEl immediately. One leg blocking the other, one hand to the ribs the other disarming the sorry excuse of a sword, yeah right MonEl didn't even need arms for the battle let alone a shield. His eyes glowing red the Prince was gifted. A huff, a soft exhale the twist of the other arm and the Prince of Naoles was gone to the ground. And just like that in matter of minutes the battle was over. A couple of minutes of silence and then MonEl's army rejoiced. That was MonEl's eighth victory which meant that now the Daxam's King ruled over eight more planets than the last King. Which only meant more for MonEl. Looking over the defeated Prince, the sun shone over the cutting angles of the twenty two Rao cycles man. He was so handsome. And yet his ruthlessness knew no bounds. A ghost of a smirk finally appeared on his face.

"Submit or death?" MonEl asked quite happy now. He had made a small habit of playing with his defeated victim's before sealing his fate. His psychosis getting ahead of him sometimes. As he moved to point the sharper end of his blade to the Jugular of his defeated opponent. His smile becoming more and more maniac. Some of the reasons why all the women and the army of men of Daxam feared to share the bed of the Prince was because of his unpredictable nature he was just a little unhinged.

"Get back my boy." The King ordered sternly with a crushing hand on his son's bare shoulder showing him his place. "We are to treat our enemies with kindness," although there was little to none gentleness in his voice.

The Prince withdrew his sword with agonizingly slow speed debating whether it will be a good time to disobey. He withdrew nonetheless making a good display of sliding the sword across the neck but not cutting

"Thank you."

The prince nodded and shook Talions hand and courtesied to the other King and left without looking back. Leaving the three men gaping at him. A ghost of a smug smirk masking his features.

"Let's redo the negotiations." The Daxam King added smugly.

He huffed back into his makeshift bed lying on his face. God he was exhausted not from the battle but the constant back as forth without any relaxation. He reached for the closest tab and scrolled through some astronomy charts he was a military commander yes, but sometimes he would look at the starts and see a comet fall and his heart would fill with some childhood joy that he seemed to be at such loss since his childhood.  
All his childhold he was trained to be a warrior, training to be a king.

A soft knock on his door and he got on his feet to open the door. He could anticipate what he was going to see. A young woman not older than himself with long hair and soft silhouette clad in bare translucent clothes. Stood before him next to a guard watching warily at the the still semi dressed Prince who had showered from the brawl.  
An Offering.  
She is the princess of Naoles the sister to the man he defeated. She had a slight blush seeing the Prince and smiled.

"I am to serve you tonight my Prince." She said with a copy smile and a sway of her hips.

But MonEl snarled, "Take her away and don't bring her back I'm busy."

"But..."

One look of unadulterated anger and the guard and the princess skittered away faster than rats.

Ugh he's had long days and no peaceful night with rests. He was not interested in falling in the loop of fight all day and fuck all night.

He opened his nightstand drawers to see the packets of the drugs his so called friends or allies tried getting him on but he knew better,it was one way for the king and queen to keep him in check if his senses were off.

He was just so tired now dreaming to be somewhere else. He fell into bed straight with sleep softly grasping him. And he knew next morning they had to leave early. The other planet to conquer.

Krypton.


	2. I Only Love Myself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is a little lost and a lot frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content. Proceed with caution

Well trimmed and manicured nails done she had taken the whole morning to appreciate her hands.

And now she had time for herself. The black cotton negligee was only thigh long with a softness that feet so good that would make anyone jealous. No bras or constricted panties, yuck. Yes she was Royalty but only second to her young cousin, Kal El whom she adored with pure love. She walked to her bed taking her sweet time and relaxed gracefully and comfortably into it. her body melting into the sheets with each exhale. She closed her eyes and sighed. Inhale in through the nose.  
Humph ...  
Exhale out through her mouth.  
Ahhhh... it came out more as a moan.

Her earthy sensuality and her morning pleasure practices were neglected a little in the last month because of the intensive astrology classes that the strained twenty nine year old took so passionately. And yet her morning religious self pleasure was now forgotten because of the lack of privacy.  
Kara hated being around so many people and in buildings. It kept her away from touching her bare feet into the Cold hard Kryptonian ground and breathe the fresh xina flowers that grew in her handcrafted garden. She was happy to be home, precisely happy to be in her room alone.

Eyes still closed, her warm hands touched each other as a prayer gesture and from there she placed them on her knees rotating and massaging both above and under it. Taking time to give each calf attention.  
With gentle care her palms moved up her thighs and quickly near her vulva.  
She reached to her nightstand and scooped the homemade organic butter.  
A two finger worth scoop was enough and reached inside her honey pot with them searching and searching one of her arm shot to her breasts, squeezing her tender nipple and then massaging it. Whilst the other brought micro movements inside her pussy.

She exhaled once the movements in her body stopping. Inhale. Exhale. Again with renewed fervour she pumped both the digits in and out of her woman hood till she peaked with a strained sound and felt exhausted. 

As she opened her eyes she was met with her reflection to the left. She saw herself lying on her back, fingers knuckle deep still inside herself and legs splayed open. Her hair messed up and the dress hiked up to her neck. It felt unsatisfactory of late everything that she did felt unsatisfactory. Her students were boring. Kal El used to be off to train. There was no interesting books that's she has not read yet. Her parents and her uncle and aunt negotiating with other planets. And now her pleasure the first mad the foremost thing that kept her sane and satisfied ready to take on the world now felt empty.  
She thought of distracting things and maybe she was a little out of practice or perhaps she just needed a man to get to eat her.

But the last boyfriends that she had were total disaster.  
Winslow an admirer who became her friend after an awkward kiss.  
Jameson the man she romanticised off with another woman.  
Addams, well he just wasn't the man. She knew his mother and remained cordial for that reason but in the end they did not work out and she had to end it sadly.

And now she lay in the bed, bored and brazen more angry at herself than the others. Why can't she feel the rush and the juice her pussy waterboarding the liquids out of it like river from her orgasms that she had to sometimes mop the place to remove the signs of her pleasures, instead now she felt tired and out of it.

She thrust her finger in again to try get another one. She got on her knees trying to keep steady upwards. When her fingers didn't reach it. She pulled out a crystal wand from her drawer that tapered at the bottom and could be fixed, slowly she descended on it looking at herself carefully in the mirror to notice any signs of changes. Nothing she went slow taking in all the time to grind, bounce and rotate her hips, she removed her dress it was constricting her she went deeper and deeper in the crystal till her pussy swallowed it entirely. And yet she grew angrier and more frustrated. With a growl she crept off it and shoved it back into the altar. Tears crept in her eyes now and she wiped them furiously. As she was reminded of the abuse that she had gone when she was younger though that couldn't be a reason for her numbness.  


But her pleasure, it had taken a downhill track and she intended to bring it back to the top.

So she gently slipped a quartz crystal egg in her vagina. To sensitivize herself.  
Baby steps now.

Wearing a blue dress Kara went up to the breakfast room some creamy and delicious breakfast could hopefully jumpstart the utterly disssapppointing morning she had, but as she descended the last staircase step from her room into the breakfast hall she witnessed an absolute chaotic environment before her.

"What's going on?" She asked Alex her best friend,closest confidante and personal guard.

"Krypton's under attack, the negotiations have failed and they've declared war on us."

"Who?" Kara was still a little out of it. Still unable to process what was going on with the time she spent away she was not up to date with the proceedings of the house of El. 

"Who again Alex?"

"Daxam."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo  
> I know you've got questions.  
> 1\. Kara is a s*xually liberated woman.  
> 2\. She is not a naive girl in the show nope no thanks. She has been violated and victimized.  
> 3\. She knows of her pleasures.  
> And 4. Yes she is 29 years old and MonEl is 22 that makes her the older woman I guess there needs to be a fanfic of this dynamic in this fandom and since I did not see anything I thought to make one.


	3. One more time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they ask the Prince to fight again.

When he came to a little consciousness he saw that he was in a tent. Why was he in a tent. 

  
Then his heavy albeit drowsy brain reminded him that his father and five hundred Daxamite soldiers are set out to conquer the universe. Well most of the planets of course. So he was in a tent, but it looked wrong. And sounded wrong it sounded like he was in a space ship. Yes!

  
He open up one eye to see the light of Rao streaming into his bedchamber where he slept thankfully alone or he would have strangled his bed mate to death. So they are moving again? But why? So many questions so little rest. 

  
His bed was comfortable. Probably too soft but comfortable it will do for now. He’d been habituated to sleeping on ground, floor bad harder beds for the army general but soft beds nah never.

  
Little sleep, no wait, no sleep there must be a better word for this oh yeah sleeplessness. 

  
Sleeplessness is what MonEl felt deep in his veins that carried blood and oxygen to the anatomically place right side of his heart. It was then at that very precise moment when he was not so pleasantly jolted out of his fitful slumber where he contemplated about his life, not that he was asleep in the first place at all to call it slumbering even, via the ever so delightfully graceful palace guards of his Father, Lar Gand, King of Daxam. 

  
Sometimes the Crown Prince felt that he was a mere pawn in his father’s ambitious endeavour to expand the already very large Daxam territory. Which by the way was already too large and very unmanageable. Set out to procure plenty more helpless world’s to add to his tally list that he had happily created when MonEl was ripe of the age of twenty and was declared fit after years and years of his innocent childhood spent on ruthless military and battle training making him war hardened to be capable of initiating the Dakkam Ur.

His mother was elated at the prospect of it. It is laughable truly he had seen his other war companions mother’s crying when their sons were enlisted into the Daxam’s army and wondered in the recesses of his mind if his mother ever felt that scared of sending her only boy into such gore. Surely she would have worried. Although there weren’t any past experiences where his mother would have had ever tended his wounds.

Rhea did not care and it was clear in the very first battle where MonEl was gifted his first bloody gash in his mother’s presence to which she merely scoffed and looked disappointed. And he knew in the heart of his heart that his mother couldn’t give a linhs grain of worry or sorrow over anything that concerned him. So he kept fighting and kept winning and what madness overcame him he was not aware. He fought more and more ruthlessly toying and playing with his opponent like he was some kind of a predator. The last time he tried to fuck a Daxamite woman she ran screaming away from him. Ever since even whores keep a distance from his volatile nature.  
At this point Daxam has accomplished or rather Prince MonEl had he thought to himself, eight more territories thanks to Dakkam Ur and no thanks to the Diplomacy of this Planet. What shit were they being paid for that’s literally their work. If they couldn’t do even that much and each time he has to show up he might as well recruit them as slaves.

  
The oldest guard his father’s most ardent supporter, Vordem, stood closest to his bed like he would always whenever we had to convey something of practical importance to the prince, had the gall to look at him in the eye and huff with a lethargic groan and tell him in whatever polite manner he could muster.

  
“The King asks for the Prince’s presence in the court of the House of El. In Krypton...”  
Wait a minute did he just say that they reached Krypton already. Rao why didn’t they wake him up early he could have seen the stars across the well of starts they must have had crossed that right. That means it must have already been gone back long ago.  
And then he scolded himself in his head and sat up straighter, withall his might bringing back his princely regality into his expression and body language, rubbing his eyes roughly, stifling a yawn in a poor attempt only to notice that the guard had continue to babble irrespective of the Prince still trying to get out of bed.

  
“The King’s negotiations have failed. And the Kryptonians have refused to comply with their demands and our requirements and his majesty has therefore no option to subdue them, thus he asked your Grace’s presence to perform the combat of Dakkam Ur with their Heirs of El.” The Guard finished bored and disinterested as if it wasn’t the ninth time he has interrupted the Prince from whatever he was doing to go and participate in a bloodshed where the opponent wouldn’t die. What a mood killer. 

  
Fantastic. MonEl huffed loudly and snorted as he walked ahead away from the guards to freshen up for another man on man battle all in the time span of less than a quarter Daxam day.

  
Wait night he was supposed to rest tonight. Deep, relaxed dreamy sleep of something that seemed so out of grasp these days to him. They were not supposed to reach Krypton in four days they were supposed to be there after they had established over the other territories they had conquered to establish their rule and regulations and their authority there first. Place trust worthy people to govern in their absence and then move on to the next.

  
At this rate he will atrophy faster. He is already feeling a little weak. Muscles cramping up faster and his usual fast reflexes slowing down pity fully. Because he’s been up to battle nonstop without reasonable breaks and time to recompense and recover before being yanked like a buke beast forced to charge into battle even when that animal doesn’t want to. Thankfully MonEl doesn’t die like the Animal.

  
He could help but notice that how strange it was for his father dearest to lose a diplomatic treaty for the ninth time. Also how convenient for him to declare Dakkam Ur without even asking or meeting with the warrior. Werent there protocol for things like these as in checking in before charging head in first positively with each passing day MonEl felt like a pawn more and more than a Prince. Just a militant trained to kill or conquer.

  
What when his father would annex all of the territories Krypton was the last one on the list, he washed his face muddy and flaky from the previous day. He took a shower for Rao’s sake and he still looked out of it, what when all the battles have been won, probably MonEl will have to take an unwilling bride latched onto him, procreate and continue being a puppet to his parents whims. Wonderful. Except maybe he could just kill this man he’d battle today to make an example to his father that not all folks could be or should be tamed and maybe he can just sleep with a woman to release all the pent up energy that’s been stored for way too long.

  
He came outside his room to see the guards waiting impatiently. Can’t they just leave already.

  
He cleared his throat after he brushed his teeth. Still shirtless but in a new pair of Daxamite Kevlar battle pants with the red and black colour combinations of his family and black boots he was ready to go. His shredded masculine lithe body was an envy and his siney muscles stretched painfully now that he felt exhaustion pushing him down with a gentle push. He has had grown a good amount of stubble for some days now. As he looked at Vordem dead in the eye to express his feelings making it clear that there was no mutual love for them. Well next time he ever comes across this old coot he might gouge his eyes out of his sockets and decorate his walls.

  
“Tell the King of Daxam, I’ll be out there in the arena immediately.” He added with a sharp edge to his voice.

  
The guards gave him a terse nod and left without saying a word.

  
One more look in the mirror.

  
He felt like shit.

  
Better get moving on. Big and final day today. With that he walked out of his rooms as briskly as he had walked inside before.  
\-----------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was impromptu I'll update with longer chapters.


	4. The Kryptonian boy and woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MonEl is introduced to the opposite Kryptonian combatants and now he's unsure of himself.

He was wearing a flimsy shirt as a sorry excuse for whatever he called as clothing.

  
“Put this on now.” Lar Gand said as sincerely as he could.

  
MonEl was about to choose the weapon of his liking for the upcoming battle the curved sword was already done so he thought for a combination of the long one with a shield but what pussy hides behind a shield surely he would the fuck not, when the dresser presented him with the new Kevlar body suit that looked like it was made out of the most expensive material.

  
“Why?” MonEl argued this wasn’t the first time of many times that he went out to battle more deadly combatants than before, he didn’t bother then so why bother now. After all this time.

  
“Put it on the Kryptonian’s will never back away from the fight easily and this time your up for two.”

  
“I’ve fought an army without breaking a sweat,” MonEl eyed the still bowed down dresser who stood there demurely probably wishing to be anywhere else, “and plus what will the Kryptonian academicians stand against me. Also two against one kind of unfair don’t you think. If I were an amateaur boy but we both know that I was far from it.”

  
“If you think that as a imperial King I care only about the expanse of my empire then let me tell you I also care about the well being of my boy and the heir.”

  
That made MonEl look up from wherever he was looking before and straight into his father’s cold grey eye that clearly had age lines around them.

Inhale.

Exhale.

He often wondered if underneath the Nth Metal heart does his father even worry about him a bit.

It seems like it. A small moment of compassion between a father and his son.  
The King took the shirt carefully from the dresser dismissing him to a corner and then presented it to MonEl like it was the most important defence weapon that would be handed down to him most essential for his survival in the battle. Wonderful. How a fabric of cloth could wring such delicate emotions from a father. MonEl was uncertain where that came from but he was happy.

MonEl looked touched he really did. And he took the offering gracefully.

  
“The Kryptonian boy is young it won’t take up time to tackle him. You’ll see for yourself.  
But the Kryptonian girl she is different. You have to be careful. She doesn’t give up easy and she loves the game. If it should come to the shove injure her a little. But ensure the doesn’t do that to you.”

  
“Kryptonian woman, never fought with one before. I’ll keep it interesting.”

  
The King looked into the eyes of his only boy so many memories of him playing with him flashed before till the Daxamite King had to reign himself.

  
And then with a sly smirk, “Be prepared for anything today boy and don’t disappoint me or our country.

  
MonEl winked, “Sure, don’t expect too much from me old King.” 

  
With a twinkle in his eye that MonEl couldn’t place the King walked away really perhaps much more than MonEl and instructed the dresser to do the specifics.

  
His gait was steady as a ship. Inhale exhale.

  
The Kevlar shirt that he had last worn had completely disintegrated througout many combats. He couldn’t care less about it he was well aware that his last combatants weren’t as good as he was not even close by a hundred miles but whatever. 

  
However this time he had to wear a Kevlar the expensive ones, the ones that were so form fitting and yet so flexible it looked like it was his second skin.

He took in a good look at himself in the wall span mirror.

  
A little too good. Said his mind.

  
No one would disagree that the Prince was not only asked to strip down from the old dress which had thrown into in the haste of the morning, he was waxed on his chest and shaved clean till his face could cut shards and was given a new sharper balder haircut.

Clean and shiny.

  
His Kevlar had delicate Daxamite designs sunning all over the back to the right hand side of his front where his heart beat calmly.

  
He looked good.

  
One last piece was the Daxamite champion medal about the size of a small coin that held their morals, “Victor until last breath” which was a little morbid MonEl could agree but necessary to train the army should they never misunderstand that they will leave this alive, was pinned on the right hand side of his shirt, the only piece of jewellery and the eerily green and razor sharp semi metal semi Kryptonite sword.

  
Now he looked like he was dressed for a formal event less than a battle.

He shook his head.

  
No now is not the time for vanity or vainglory.

  
Rao he need a grip on this or a set jugs of Aldebarum Rum.

  
No 

  
No

  
He was escorted out of the chambers of the Daxamite Army into the huge open arena and he swaggered towards it. He like to make a show for an entrance to intimidate the opponent and for entertainment purposes only.

  
On either side of it he could see a large mass of Kryptonian army. They were dressed like he expected. Academicians and scholars. Snobs. He’d murder half of them in a breath. But then along the outer periphery he Saw really saw the Kryptonian militia. Each in the dark blue Kevlar dangerously serious expression reading on their face. Unfazed and unaffected although less in numbers greater in strength. MonEl caught himself admiring the tenacity. So this was something. A worthy battle indeed. He also noticed how they bristled by taking in the Kryptonite weapon their weakness. A woman seemingly their general walked towards the direction of the small negotiations group. Standing next to an identical looking ownam in a dress. Twins.

The other side was the large admittely unruly Daxamite Army screaming cheering and roaring and plenty of familiar faces with whom he trained.

  
He came to stand next to his father and their Barker.

  
They’d have to meet the opposite parties once more for singular and final negotiations hoping for one last opportunity to end this without bloodshed, thereafter which Dakkam Ur would proceed failing such penultimate negotiations.

  
The tent had few people. Two men, and three women. With their Barker and the scripts man. So where were the combatants he wondered. And as soon as he thought a Man younger to himself by not more than a year appeared in an equally expensive Kevlar but his eyes looked correction searched for something else entirely. Her. The womanhe was prepared to fight. He had no experience or expectations from her, he thought he’d decide when he meets her on the battlefield.

They were all ushered into the tent. Wherein brief greetings were exchanged.

  
The Man named JorEl spoke, gesturing at the young man “this is Kal El the son of the house of El,” the said KalEl moved to shake hands with the Prince and the Prince shook his hand with a vicious grip and gave him a canine predatory smile, the said boy backed away with the brief exchange, so far so good he though to himself now onto the next, as he heard JorEl continue to introduce him to the subject he was so restless for Rao knows what reason to meet, and this is “Kara ZorEl the daughter of house of El.”  
Gesturing to a woman dressed in a soft cotton cloth that hugged all her perfect curves in her body. Her golden hair gleaming as she entered inside the tent and the long v neck of the dress looking tantalisingly alluring to make MonEl's mouth water. 

  
But he did not see it coming. MonEl felt his cheeks burn and warmth spread like fire in his belly. As he took her all in he saw that she looked somewhat older. But there was confidence and power in her stance and posture a coy yet sure smile gracing her expression and he felt his mouth go dry. He swallowed thickly and he saw her wink, did she fucking wink at him before the battle. Wait didhe even want to? 

No 

  
No 

  
He had to reign himself as he saw The woman called Kara walk up to him hand extended why?... His brain scrambled disastrously till it clocked back to making introduction. Yes. Rao he must look like a fool before them ogling a stranger.  
And yet.

  
Yet. He wanted to feel her hands. He took off the roughed up glove to get maximum contact of her palm with his in a hopefull not too quick movement. So soon he had it. Her small palm clasped securely and safely in his larger one as if his had was made as a resting place for her hand. Rao he felt like a little boy. But then he made the mistake of looking into her eyes. Time stood still. He couldn’t complain anymore of missing the well of stars and the loss of the opportunity to see the night comets.

  
Because he was staring into the comets now. So blue and oh so sparkly he was getting lost. At the same time enraptured more and more.

  
“Comets.” He breathed hand refusing to leave hers.

  
“What?” The woman asked trying to gently wring her hand out, which yanked MonEl to reality. Yet he did not release it just a while longer maybe he could tease her know her temper before he’d go to battle.

  
But did he really want to fight. No, not really.  
Someone cleared their throat.

  
Lar Gand

  
Ashamed and distressed he left her arm to look at his father. 

  
“Shall we begin the negotiations Prince?”

  
He could only nod as he saw in pain the woman walk away from him to stand next to her parents.

  
MonEl took the imperial seat. Sitting before him the Kara and Kal who looked at them somewhat amused.

  
When everyone were seated.

  
MonEl announced, “Let the negotiations begin.”


	5. Rejuvenation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the show has given MonEl really shitty parents but here we can assume that the Daxamite family is not a toss to the trash. It's just too ambitious and the Prince is not an ass, cocky yes but not right out disappointing.   
> this is going to be an entire Mon-El pov.

The Daxamites and the Kryptonians worshipped the common holy Rao, the sun around which their planets revolved equally since time immemorial.

The Royal imperial empire of Daxam spanned may planets now due to their ambitious and relentless Kings who continued expanding to several galaxies now and several other solar systems. Winning over Krypton would be their highest success. It was also one of the many beliefs that the Daxamites were all originally Kryptonians who just got ambitious enough to leave them and start the new life.

Lord Dax was the first one who had disagreed with the ancient Kryptonians council which according to his opinion was too rigid and obsolete and taken his Kryptonian wife who had been carrying a child to Daxam and founded a new line of civilization different from the ones that he had lived before.

With time the population grew and the very first Daxtonian Prince ruled for a mighty long one hundred and forty-five Rao cycles. It was said that any child born out of a Kryptonian and Daxamite union was holy and had tremendous strength. Thereafter each and every King built and reorganized the kingdom and expanded the borders beyond the farthest of the sight.

King Lar had the largest kingdom. He was mighty happy that he would be the one to gain Krypton while he still reigns it will perhaps be one of the most defining moments of his time. With that success, he will be timelessly seared into the Daxamite history of rulers.

So, what if he had to make a tiny sacrifice.

After all, all great endeavours could come with losses and gains equally of their own account.

Rao used to rise in the west and set in the east. Conventionally.

The great red ball spread crimson into the sky often as always during the warm and fruitful summer and spring months on both Krypton and Daxam but since this time of the year was well into the winter in fact the coldest day of the year the sky had darkened already with deep maroon and bluish undertones implying that the giant ball of fire will extinguish into the night plunging the planet into darkness and sleep.

The entire Gand family and the Royal Army of Daxam was given the East end with the luxurious east wing to the Daxamite royalty.

It was the hospitality after all.

The Kryptonian’s weren’t a large family and they had a large twenty-seven storey tower to themselves.

So, they had no problem in adjusting the Daxamite family of three, along with their help.

After all the Prince had agreed to it, even if he liked it or not, it was still uncertain. Uncertain to the elders. He had seemed so phased throughout the talk. Whenever he was not required to talk, he looked at her all the time. They had to seal the deal with a kiss. When they had done then and gone about the crown Prince had fallen eerily silent compared to his Kryptonian counterpart. She had taken her leave immediately without saying another word to anyone. The prince had agreed readily, ate little from the meal that was prepared.

There was going to be a feast in their celebration of victory and they will go back to Daxam in five Rao days, or so his father had told him in his tent and his mother. The Prince could see his father so exuberant and entertained. Along with his mother who seemed to be just as happy as he was except it was for their yet another victory and not the apparent latching.

They were seated in the floor large room for the Daxamite King and queen on the twenty-second floor and the two above it. They were provided a triple floored room all to themselves. Larger by all standards. The guest chamber in which the three of them were lounging in was plush room centrally placed with the characteristic minimalist design categorical to the Kryptonian architecture with a large bedroom, nine additional rooms, a lounging room another guest room and a huge garden balcony out of which the setting Rao could be seen. It made the whole pristine white room with glass walls illuminate with soft crimson colour. Very unlikely as to how Daxamite rooms would feel from the Daxamite pyramid.

Rhea who was apparently enjoying a glass of Blavvark wine sighed, “It’s been a long journey Lar, but we’ve finally made it this far.”

“And that too without the least bloodshed.” Lar added, “it would have been a shame if our worn-down Prince had to fight another Dakkam Ur.”

“As if I ever have shied away from that. Might I remind you that plenty of the planets were trumped with my skills. So, there was nothing to be worried about. We could have evoked it and be done with it in moments. We can predict who would have been the obvious winner compared to the youngling of the Kryptonian boy and be done with it and not waste the entire afternoon or the evening.” MonEl’s frayed nerves were already withered to deal with his parents teasing or anything else.

If he would have rebuffed or talked back when he was younger, his parents would have surely sent him to bed without dinner but this was common talk and he knew that his parents have visibly relaxed and had now proceeded to pull his leg to entertain themselves.

“Yes, but it… It would have been a shame.” Lar added. Rhea was on the verge of smirking and giggling.

“What shame?” MonEl questioned. All the while knowing that his parents were leading him into a trap.

His mother speaks instead, “It would have been a shame if you had to fight the beautiful Princess and be unable to decide if you want to defeat her or bed her.”

Lar laughed loudly, “My dear, you should have seen how he looked at her after the kiss.”

“All strung up and flustered, blushing like a little boy.” Rhea giggled attempting to wipe her tears.

“How long has it been son since you’ve bedded a woman or a man since you were sixteen Rao cycles and had been first initiated, huh come around no shame in admitting such thing to your parents?”

The glass around MonEl’s hand tightened and he knew he had to escape before his parents embarrass him further. It had become increasingly apparent that any more than his parents would rip him and his dignity inti shreds only for the fun of it. It gave them a sort of twisted pleasure in teasing and testing his patience and right now MonEl’s patience has worn really thin.

To his chagrin it was somewhat true he hadn’t really bed anyone since he was twenty Rao cycles. His family has thereafter been enlisting his help at Dakkam Ur at every instance of the expansion and he had to keep on practising every time, plus there would be days when the Dakkam Ur would go on non-stop for days.

After all, it would only end when one gets defeated or dies. Each one would be a burden on his back and after winning seven Dakkam Ur it had come at its costs and he was really tired this time around. It was good that there were having settled negotiations this time around. In all the time of fighting, then collapsing in exhaustion training and then regenerating in the yellow sun tank, he hardly got any time for flings or sex. He had no time or energy.

“So, it is true.” His mother brought him out of the reverie. Full out laughing at her sons' expense.

“Careful son, love can make foolish people do strange things. Don’t lose your mind too much over it.” His father gave him a farewell warning.

“No one is going to fall in love.” MonEl huffed in denial although it hardly seemed like one.

“We weren’t necessarily talking about you, son. Try to get your head out of your royal ass and realize that there are other people as well.” Rhea scolded; she had cursed too. His mother definitely had a lot of wine now.

I’ll take my leave if you are done teasing me.

“Don’t go searching for your treasure sometimes it might be found in the places you can rarely imagine it to be.” He doesn’t recall which parent had said it but he had never moved faster out of that room.

*****

The last few words rung true in his ears.

_Could she be?_

_What in love with him?_

_Uh, nonsense._

_They hadn’t even had a proper talk._

He got to have some self-control.

But it was a long day already.

The whole talks took the entire length of the afternoon discussing and discussing the terms and prodding and poking MonEl to ask questions, answer and give suggestions every now and then. He couldn’t be even allowed to excuse himself.

Initially, he didn’t see the point of him being there it was only revealed to him in the evening when all was done and he was itching to escape was when he was caught absolutely off guard with the information but it seemed that the Princess knew all along hardly being phased by the information he was broken out of trance only when she was standing really close to him.

It was only then he realised what that had implied and hastily he had blurted a yes and hurriedly kissed her quite embarrassingly might he add for himself but in his defence, he was out of practice and there was a clear height difference and her oh she was…

Uhm where was he? He could picture his friend Winn smirking at him. Oh well, he missed him his quips and jokes. But Winn had recently gotten married to the woman he was pining after for so long, Eve, and had decided to spend some time away from the war with his mate. Good for him. He could himself take some time off the war if he was honest.

The Daxamite was already tired and weary and bleary from the previous non-stop fights and continuous restless sleep in the many nights that had followed. The unending travel between time zones from one planet to another and the changing night cycles. It had taken a ton lot of energy and strength away from him on his part.

He had tried to keep awake throughout the meeting hopefully because a certain blue eye was regarding very carefully. Almost as if he was a foreign animal that could show or possess the propensity to cause damage. That was not further from the truth he was a foreigner who had the propensity to cause great damage single-handed given the opportunity for her to be wary of him rightfully in all causes. In contrast to it, he had nothing to point towards her other than she was evidently beautiful she asked no questions and spoke nothing except for the brief introduction that she had made to him and the court. Sometimes he’d blink to see if she was really there or just an ethereal image of his dreams but then his eyelids would flutter open each time with great difficulty and he would see a crinkling forehead and curious eyes peering into his soul. He rubbed his neck it had begun to strain painfully indeed. He could probably need to out to breath fresh air because it seemed that it was getting hot and stuffy in there.

***

But then once all was said and done it got over really fast and he didn’t even get an opportunity to talk to her. His eyes kept seeking her but once she stepped out of the field tent she was gone. She didn’t even join them to the feast.

However, now all he could ask for, really wish for or even fight for was sleep. His muscles were sore and rebelling with him to just give in.

They had given him the top floor of the palace, the twenty-seventh floor and although he hadn’t had to climb the stairs, the ride in the elevator alone gave him an opportunity to get some shut-eye and his body began to grow heavier. Time stretched to hours as he slowly lost consciousness to sleep. He was quite disappointed to see that the room to his bed-chamber would require him to trudge the long hallway before reaching the destination. MonEl groaned loudly like a difficult child who h he never was.

He dragged his feet through the long hallway to his bed-chamber.

One by one counting steps.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

The food that he had eaten for lunch with the family and the wine in his parent’s chambers was resting like gravel in his stomach pulling him down towards the floor like gravity.

_Seventeen._

_Eighteen._

_Nineteen._

Each step made him slower and slower. The room going and coming back into focus.

He introspected in his mind if it would be rather uncouth of him as a prince if would pass out on the hallway halfway and collect himself some much-needed shut-eye, after all, there was only one large chamber in this end on this floor and that was all his and looking around as MonEl observed there seemed to be not a single soul in the hallway. Except himself so why would it be a problem to him anyway.

_Twenty-seven._

_Twenty-eight._

_Twenty-nine._

_Thirty._

Alright, he slouched and he knew he was gone when his knees buckled and he collapsed into the floor. Oh, joy.

Rao blesses this world he has gone found peace and now he can rest peacefully and happy and wake up whenever he and all his skeleton would feel rejuvenated.

While he was still lying on the floor prone, he caught a glimpse outside.

The entire ceiling to floor length glass walls made the setting of Rao a spectacular view to the Prince.

_Three._

The Red sun will only visible there for a moment before it will go down.

_Two._

The entire sky darkened immediately the bluish sky now dark black as the constellations took over the sky.

_One._

Just a last sliver of Rao could be seen and MonEl was looking at it unblinkingly.

_Zero._

Rao descended with a short sheer of **green light** flashing and MonEl’s eyes widened.

He saw the _green flash._

There was a tradition as to whenever anyone happens to see the elusive and rare green light from Rao would be blessed eternally.

MonEl had only heard of it in tales and folklore and would watch each and every sunset when he was younger or when he was helpless until giving up completely.

But today, he saw it. He rose to his elbows a futile attempt only to fall back again.

Moments later he could hear a metallic whirring similar to the continuous bee in his ear it irritated him.

“My Prince?” A robotic voice called out to him.

“Who?” MonEl asked groggily really was it a day already he hadn’t even slept and now he had to wake up again.

MonEl opened his eyes to see a Kelex peering very close to him.

Upon years of reflex training, he instinctually tried to hit it and get away from it and roll out of his prone position onto his back and on his legs.

But the Kelex was faster.

“What’s this now?” MonEl was already in his fighting stance.

“Prince of Daxam, you seem exhausted.”

The machine spoke through the electronic voice. In a clear monotone.

“Who’s this?” the undertone to the mechanical machine voice also seemed bored and tired.

“That’s not as important as of now. Please drink this now it will replenish you and will strengthen you to get back to your own room.”

Kelex whips out a drink out of its built-in container in a glass with a clear liquid.

“What’s this?” MonEl hesitated to accept the drink from the machines tongs which appeared as hands. Staring intently and suspiciously at the liquid.

“Please drink MonEl I have no time to waste, it’s been a very long day you and I both know that we are tired.” The machine responded irritated.

MonEl raised his eyebrow the machine referred to him by his name and only so many people were allowed to do that, except his family and the royal family of Krypton so that makes this voice…

So, it’s her.

“How can you assure…” MonEl started

“Look, boy,” Kara caustically replied, “this drink is not spiked or poisoned it’s a refreshment it will energize you so that you could at least come back to the room and not pass put in the floor of the palace however you please or however too used to back in Daxam.”

MonEl bristled at the apparent insult to him and his planet but then he refused to bite back at her.

He accepted the drink from the machine, “if I die it will be on you princess.”

“We will see about that later.”

Within a singular sip MonEl’s tiredness left his body. He felt a rush of relief in his body and the previously sore muscles got relieved. His eyes lit up and the guzzled the whole liquid in another huge gulp, Rao that was good.

“Feeling better prince.” The machine asked in its electronic voice again.

He could note the clear smug in her voice and decided to engage with her a little as well.

If she could be cheeky, he could be cocky too.

“Maybe if you had stayed after a while to dine with us, I might have not been so tired and stretched from the Kryptonian conversations.”

“Ah, yes. I had to attend to some work.”

She did not seem to take offence to what he said. Strangely he seemed fine either it and actually really liked that. He was always told that the Kryptonians were always strung up elitist but then he decided that he would be a judge of that. If the years of war and diplomacy had ever taught him something then it was to never underestimate his opponent or to give in to rumours.

Rejuvenated he trails back to his room. The large door made of old wood seemed heavy and well carved with intricate designs of triangles and circles swirling in a mechanic yet circular pattern into a vortex. The centre of the double door was a circle and as he had been told he kept his hand on the door to identify himself to get access to the room.

“MonEl of Daxam.” The screen flashed in affirmative.

“Entry allowed to the royal bed-chamber.”

_Royal? Does it know already?_

Before he could contemplate further the double doors opened and all his aching muscles which had previously relaxed tensed once again into a prickly startle when he saw the person sitting on his bed.

Her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't get so much time to keep updating as I have to take care and provide to my family in these times of quarantine but fear not I haven't abandoned this and will keep updating it.  
>  I hope everyone is healthy and their families are safe and sound and I hope to get out of these difficult times soon.


	6. Are Kryptonians Prudish?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> did he day dream it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this post to have arrived so late.  
> I'm a doula now so I have to assist baby births and this CoVid-19 isn't making anything easy for anyone.  
> hope you all stay safe.  
> I'll try to update sooner.

She was sitting in the bed, his bed perhaps wherever they had expected him to sleep out during the time they decide about the wedding.

She was quite the woman as she looked like a dream one that he wouldn't get a chance to often because he doesn't get an opportunity to sleep, dressed in soft emerald silk robe glinting in the lights from the room, strangely he was reminded of the green flash that he saw plus what it could have possibly have meant perhaps he could ask his friend Winn and just like that was lost in a daze. MonEl continued to stare at her seated form like a dumb person

She looked at him with a lascivious look like a curious animal in her glittering blue eyes that only seemed to spur his curiosity after having been engages to the said Kryptonian princess.

_Was she a princess? I mean she was from the noble of the noble houses of Krypton and her father was scientist and her mother the chief justice so that would make her the princess right? Eh Whatever._

To his surprise the said woman was walking towards him in large strides she grabbed his hand and pulled him in closer to herself, ooh a demanding woman he can appreciate her taking the lead for once as the door automatically locked from the inside she let go of his hand and all but pushed him to sit on the bed. MonEl had wished to speak to her, after his troubling chat with his parents earlier this evening, introduce himself and maybe have a proper conversation about their betrothment and the impending marriage that they will have to go through perhaps get to know his bride better, talk like that which he hadn’t had with normal people for ages.

Tradition and what not he could only hope that she was a talker. Maybe he will tell her that she has the most beautiful comet-y eyes that have ever seen. But he had no idea where to start and before he could let some words out, she gripped his clean shaved face in her petite hands piercing the skin of his cheeks gently, somewhere in his faraway thoughts he registered that she had cold fingers and a shiver ran through him, making a mistake by looking into his said bed companions face he said eyes wide with lust, were his eyes and expression also like her did they mirror each other, then again he didn’t have some much time to contemplate as Kara proceeded to swiftly get her face into his and smashed her lips onto his, the Prince fell back surprised at her straightforwardness clearly not expecting that but also not complaining, detaching from her and heard her soft sigh of displeasure.

_Kryptonians are prudish. Myth._

But soon enough he grabbed her arms and reattached their mouths in a reverent kiss, on the bed. With Kara on top of him, her hand slowly slid to undo the knot to her robes and MonEl could hear shifting on top of him, he licked her lips and lingered his tongue inside when she opened up like a secklaz rose blossoming. She tasted like rum and smoke and he was okay with that the other hand not occupied with her hair went to squeeze her tender breasts that were on display which he saw a tease during the negotiations.

“ah MonEl,” she moaned.

Her sing-song voice pleased him and he smiled into the kiss well he was certainly not complaining about her engagement to him.

“MonEl?”

This time the tone was a little different perhaps he should move a little better, maybe reciprocate into the kiss more. But it didn't have the desired effect did he do something?

“MonEl?”

The voice now sounded clear and irate. The tone was sharper now, not soft like before.

“Hey, Prince of Daxam? Are you even listening? Are you lost baby boy?”

He broke out of his reverie of daydreaming. Like a jolt.

_Fuck._

What was worse for him was that he was still standing in a daze on the doorstep rooted to the spot not like he had moved a foot from there and Kara was standing with a crinkled forehead near the same spot of the bed. Scowling at him it seemed like she was sitting there and then must have stood up to call him back to the land of the living.

So much for first impressions, sadly MonEl felt that all that action was going on in his head. Rao might as well had duelled with the woman to have it done with without having to daydream about her bedding him before they even meet because that’s definitely not the Kryptonian way.

_Kryptonians are prudish. Yet to be decided._

“I have been beckoning you since ages.” Wonderful so Kara has been woefully unaware about his thoughts up until now and is clearly looking like she might rip him out one.

Again, MonEl realized that he phased out whole looking at her, for how many times has that happened day, he’d lost count. Plus, what was he even fantasizing about?

_What is not there to fantasize about her?_

Her scowling face deepened when she had to wait longer and longer to have him reply to her, seriously was this their Prince was he such a tool. Rao, she had been so amped up to meet the Prince of Daxam, a warrior and not a statute that mastered the art of inability to speak.

He found her impatience quite adorable.

_Wait for what?_

“Prince, are you going to stand there forever or are you even going to come inside?”

He smirked at that which didn't go unnoticed by her, what a cocky bastard she’ll even him up and iron out his ego in a singular stroke.

“I have heard so much about you MonEl of Daxam, that you are a handsome man and quite deadly, warrior Prince who single-handedly defeated so many of his combatants thus expanding the Royal territories of Imperial Daxam. Champion of Daxam. _Valor_.”

MonEl blushed his ego evenly stoked and clearly waked into the snare that she set up for him and soaked up all the praise, “So you’ve heard so much about me, yes I am all …”

“Therefore, you must forgive me that I was quite disappointed when I met you finally in person given that you had little less than average of cognitive and speech skills. Also, it seems that there aren’t enough of mind-muscle control that you seem to possess given that you just transfix yourself in a place and hardly move. That seems poor tactile in Dakkam – Ur that require some astronomical amount of agility. Is it really you or someone else doing all the dirty pit fighting for your father winning all the battles whilst you take the credit?”

Did she just sass him? Him? The crown Prince of Daxam. He could just shove her with his tiniest finger of his hand and she wouldn’t even be a fight.

“Careful Princess, allow me to remind you who you are talking to” he sneered rightfully offended his voice low, even and calm giving him the pose of a perfectly coiled snake, “don’t go around messing with people who are dangerous and yes I can assure without a smidge of doubt that its really me who fights in the pit.

You could have had a first person demonstration today had our families thought of another idea. There could have been a display of all the agility skills in the pit. On second thought would you like to see it now.”

he had staked up to the centre of _their_ chamber and looked dead in the eye of the Kryptonian.

“Sure, why not.”

That wasn't the response that he expected, rather something on the lines of cowering or being reprimanded instead she swung her left fist towards his face and MonEl ducked and caught it in the air clearly not anticipating it and twisted her arm turning her back to his front. Wow, that was way easy and out of nowhere she brings out a dagger and hits the hilt of it on his knee. His fight versus flight reflexes kick in and he starts feeling more and more primed for a fight. What did they think this was a decoy for him to catch him off guard and then kill him? Quite low blow for Kryptonians with all their morals and decency. Did his parents know or were they also unaware like him?

He was getting angry and anxious at the Kryptonian woman in his embrace what a sleez he hadn’t expected it from her. And if anything happens to his family, he’d make sure she will pay for it with her blood. In a rage he stumbles forward into the carpet with her and she wriggles out of his grip, as the dagger is thrown out of her grasp.

MonEl grabs her ankle and brings her to the floor to keep her when she begins to get up and retrieve the knife. Trap the enemy once the weapon is been disarmed and then subjugate the enemy. He chose to pin her down. Then he’d declare victory. Rao, she doesn’t even know how to put a fight. When he did look at her having pinned up both of her legs with his knees and one of her arms above her head. She elbows his ribs giggling a bright smile lighting her face when he straddles her. He looks down at her in pure fury and murderous eyes red about to clock her in the neck to render her unconscious is when she decides to give into her girlish gaggle and stares up at him her body growing stiff.

“MonEl? Are you alright?” Kara’s voice was now small and laced with slight fear and trepidation as she touched his face. The man above her his eyes they were so dark and angry almost beast-like. He seemed angry.

His mind was full of rage, until it wasn’t when the small palm slid up his clean face, the skin to skin contact was immense and then like the fog disappears, clarity dawns on him

Oh! so this is a play fight and he thought that she was going to hurt him, shame and embarrassment fills him along with the guilt that he might have actually hurt her badly had she not poked at him and he might have… the chaos that could have created, truth be told she was the one that instigated him into this stupidity. What was she thinking, this stupid princess. Justified in his anger he did what seemed right to him next.

“ARE YOU FUCKING OUT OF YOUR MIND! I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!” MonEl screamed into her face and Kara did visibly flinched recoiling as far as she could into the floor, but there wasn't so much space.

“I am sorry. I didn’t expect that you would take this seriously I just wanted to play fight with you.” She tried to justify herself and she did not think that the prince would go for the kill on the hindsight her bringing out the dagger must have had thrown him off.

“What were you thinking?” he said close to her lips his hands enclosing around her wrists next to her face, “I’ll challenge this seasoned killer who has been in contact since he was a mere boy, into playfight with me without telling him, flash a dagger and then play coy. Didn’t you know that I’m trained to kill 100 men without arms in fact I have so I could have very easily snapped your neck and that could have caused very dangerous repercussions for both of our planets. I’m just a Prince in line to be a King, they call me Valor because I fight honorably, I’d not like to be called a princess killer please. Don’t ever do that to me again. I’d hate to hurt my would be bride to be within a fortnight.”

In the back of her mind Kara could register all the hard planes and the muscles in his body that were pressing on her lightly covered body, his hot breath on her face, so close to her body, she could feel his nose on her, tentatively she poked her tongue out and licked his lip and bit her lip back. He looked enraptured by that. She vaguely moved her hips her core brushing a soft graze along his member and she felt him harden.

“Rao I am sorry MonEl,” Kara held his gaze like a beast and she continued as if nothing had happened and noticed that his grip on her bound hand had grown slack and the other hand released her hand was sliding up her side, “I had not anticipated it, I really didn’t think that you might actually fight me out,” she licked his bottom lip in a full swipe again and felt a shiver run through him, he was handsome and must have gotten enough women and men so why was her shivering under her touch like a dried out leaf? It could perhaps be because of excessive travel.

Was it another of her tricks? MonEl thought is she really trying to play him? Again, distrust and self-preservation filled him. Was she trying to one up him?

“Kara.” He said looking into her eyes his tone sending a warning.

“If you’re lying to me…”

MonEl didn’t finish that statement as Kara captured his lips much like the way he had day dreamed.

_Kryptonians are prudish, aren’t they?_

**Author's Note:**

> I intended this chapter to be longer and more detailed alas but I have to submit the chapter. The other one is in process and will be posted in a week.


End file.
